My Snowflake
by Dragon Master10001
Summary: Yami likes Bakura. Bakura likes Yami, but won't accept his feelings until he is proven that Yami's love isn't fake. Will actions speak louder than words or will words be the only thing being spoken?


I know that I should be working on my other stories, but this one shot wouldn't leave me alone! I know some of you readers have that one story or that one one shot that will not leave you alone until you write it and put it on fanficition. This story was one of them for me.

Anyway, this story took me a while because I would get frustrated at one point of this story and then I would have to rewrite it until I thought that it was good. Plus I had finals, so that took up a lot of time. And then I had boyfriend problems. I can continue on why this one shot took forever.

Anyway! I hope you all enjoy this story.

**Pairings**: Yami/Bakura, mention of Yūgi/Anzu, and _**slight**_ Malik/Yami  
**Rating**: M  
**Warnings**: swearing, lemon. The usual. ;]  
**Summary**: Yami likes Bakura. Bakura likes Yami, but won't accept his feelings until he is proven that Yami's love isn't fake. Will actions speak louder than words or will words be the only thing being spoken?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu – Gi – Oh. I do own the plot to the story. That counts for something!

* * *

Walking through the park, Atem was lost in thought. Reality was catching up with him. All the past activities were done and over with. He and Bakura had just obtained their own bodies, but are still living with their respective hikari. Both yamis had turned down the offer of going back to their time in Ancient Egypt because they both enjoyed their lives in the modern time.

Going towards the vacant fountain that was in the centre of the park, Atem sat down and thought over one particular memory that happened not so long ago. A month ago, to be exact, when he had finally obtained his long forgotten memories of his beloved kingdom.

~ ¤ ~ Flashback ~ ¤ ~

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Atem? This decision can also affect that low life of a thief," Anzu said, hoping that all that work she did will finally pay off. She really wanted the spirit, whom she had a crush on, to live in the modern era so they can spend wonderful time together. The only downfall would be that the Thief King, and only him, would be coming back also, even though he is banished to the Shadow Realm.

"I am sure. Yes, I will miss everyone at home, but I also have accepted this era as my home too. I made many friends here and plus I don't want to be dead if I were to ever lose a duel in my era," Atem responded, chuckling a bit at his own joke. _Plus, I have grown fond of the Thief King and I feel completely lost without him_, the young Pharaoh thought, frowning a bit at the quick memory he had when he saw the said person disappear with a genuine smile on his face.

"_Thank you, my king. You have saved me. I now know that you had nothing to do with the massacre of Kul Elna. I will miss you dearly, Atem._"

Those words kept on repeating themselves inside the tri color hair teen's head ever since he returned. Snapping out of his small trance, Atem looked at Malik, who was gesturing him to follow into the next room.

Once the both of them were in the empty room, Malik closed the door and leaned against it in a casual manner while Atem was in the centre of the room, both his hands in his pockets, looking around the room. The blonde cleared his throat to get the Pharaoh's attention before speaking. The other flinched from the sound since the words that Bakura had said before disappearing were still replaying in his head.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Once you give the final answer tomorrow night, you will be leaving your home forever," Malik explained, looking intently at the teen across from him. The other nodded and gestured the other to continue what he wants to say. "There will be a ritual that will let you and Bakura's have your own body. You both will also have eternal life. Are you willing to have eternal life and watch all those you are close to to grow old and die?"

Atem was shocked at Malik's words. He didn't want to have eternal life so he can watch everyone he loves die. But, he also wants eternal life so that maybe he can get to know Bakura more.

Seeing his friend struggle, Malik walked towards the tri color hair teen and placed a gentle hand on his upper arm. "You have about twenty – four hours until you have to make this ultimate decision. Maybe that will give you some time to think all of this through," the blonde assured, smiling a bit as he placed a gentle kiss on the Pharaoh's cheek before leaving him alone.

Slowly placing a hand over to where Malik just kissed him, the teen was shocked to say any words. Once he obtained his composure again, Atem walked out of the room and exited the tomb that he was in, hoping that his choice doesn't make him seem that he made a mistake.

~ ¤ ~ Flashback ~ ¤ ~

Once everything was done and over with, Bakura came back and then both he and Atem obtained their new bodies. The ritual for that was painful, but it supposed to get rid of their supernatural abilities.

It never did.

Both teens can control the shadows whenever they want. This is dangerous because if someone were to get them furious, they would have a one way ticket to the Shadow Realm.

They can both also summon monsters without duel disks. This is even more dangerous to the people of Domino City because the monsters reluctantly obey every word that either teen says and does it with a blink of an eye.

Those who are close to the yamis have nothing to worry about, but have some sympathy to those who aren't because they can't do anything to stop either yamis anger.

"You know, Malik might be worried if you stay out here like this," a voice said behind the Pharaoh, startling the said teen from his thoughts. Looking behind himself, Atem saw Bakura walking slowly towards him. The white hair teen had a serious face, but his eyes had a bit of hurt in them.

_He can't be sad about me and Malik. Is he?_ the smaller teen thought, looking at the albino with curiosity. Snapping out of his thoughts, the tri color hair teen looked at the other teen's eyes, almost wanting to melt when looking into those periwinkle purple eyes. "Malik and I aren't together. When is that going to get through that thick head of yours?" Curiosity and competiveness flashed through those periwinkle eyes for a split second before going back to their usual coldness, hoping that the teen in front of him didn't see his small falter. To his demise, the former Pharaoh of Egypt did see this, though he only mentally smirked at the albino's action.

"The only time I can be proven of your little _theory_ is when he stops hanging all over you," Bakura retorted back, smirking when a light scarlet blush adorned the smaller ones cheeks. _He is really cute when he is flustered, but he's with Malik. I'm not the kind of person who'll just take him from the one that loves him more than I do. The other me that was possessed by Zorc would, but not the real me_, Bakura thought, frowning a bit from what he just thought. Yeah, he is a thief and it would be easy to take the smaller teen from Malik, but that would go against everything he believes in and he won't break the vows he made to the gods long ago.

The taller teen sighed and turned around, his back facing the Pharaoh. "Actions are louder than words. So far, you've been quiet to me and all I heard were whispers," the albino said before walking back home, leaving the Pharaoh behind.

Atem stood stunned, not knowing what to do. What Bakura had just said left him confused, yet curious at the meaning of his choice words. Sighing in defeat, the teen looked at the fountain beside him, hoping that it would give him some answers to unheard questions. Amethyst eyes looking straight at the water seemed to give the former Pharaoh the shivers. Looking at the water's sudden stillness made the young teen feel like he was being scolded for not going after the albino.

Still unsure of what to do, Atem walked home, hoping that some kind of answer to this puzzle will reveal itself there.

* * *

"It's okay, Bakura. I know what you're trying to do, but maybe he might not get it," Ryou said as he was rubbing his yami's back. The other teen sighed, knowing that his hikari was right. What if Atem didn't get what Bakura wanted him to do? What if Atem really did like Malik and that he's just toying with him?

"I… I wanna be alone," Bakura said, getting up from the couch with his head hung low as he walked towards his room. Ryou looked at his friend with sad eyes before he left their apartment to give his yami some peace.

Turning on the lights, the Thief King went over to his bed and fell on top of the covers, eyes glistening with threatening tears. He grabbed his remote for his stereo and turned it on to his iPod. The song that started felt as if it suited him for the moment.

A few miles away, Atem did the same exact thing since he was feeling glum about his encounter with Bakura.

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now _

Bakura chuckled at the beginning chorus, but felt as if it were true.

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now _

Atem looked out at the night sky, knowing what the words that were being sung were true to him._I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this_

As these words were being sung, Bakura thought back to his life in Ancient Egypt. Life back then much simpler than this time era.

_That Pharaoh is a fool for giving up a life that was much simpler than this pathetic time era._

_Cause after all the partying and smashing and crashing  
And all the glitz and glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time when you fade to the blackness_

These words spilled truth to the former Pharaoh of Egypt. People in Domino City were still praising him for beating the unstoppable Seto Kaiba in the Battle City tournament. He never wanted to have the fame in his life ever again, but it seems futile no matter how hard he tried.

_And when you're staring at the phone in your lap  
And you hoping but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel in the sand  
What would you wish for if you had one chance?_

Closing his eyes, Bakura's tears feel freely from his eyes. He only has one wish in his lifetime, yet it seems like a waste a wish when reality just slapped you in the face.

_So airplane airplane sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight and  
I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_

Atem was just thinking over the last four lines that were just sung. Maybe you have to work for the things you want in life. Instead of just saying stuff to Bakura, he can "switch his flight" by actually showing the albino how he truly feels.

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now

Sighing, Bakura turned to face his window. It was a bright, starry night. The scene only reminds the young thief of the Pharaoh because he is bright, but he is also mysterious like the night sky. The night sky is mysterious to those you may not truly understand it making the young teen feel like one of them.

_If only he knew_, the albino thought as he closed his eyes, the tears still flowing down his cheeks.

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now_

_Wishing are for those who are afraid to take risks in life_, Atem thought as he was turning from his side to his back._Yeah somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank_

Bakura felt more useless for Atem's love after those words. Maybe if he started over again and changed who he was, the former Pharaoh would probably notice him.

_Yeah back when I was trying to get a tip at Subway  
And back when I was rapping for the hell of it  
But nowadays we rapping to stay relevant  
I'm guessing that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
Then maybe oh maybe I'd go back to the days_

Maybe it was a bad idea to stay in this time era if he can't get the one he loves. Yeah he took many risks during duels, but reality is just as harsher if you don't know how to play the game.

This is the cruel truth that Atem is just learning.

_Before the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
And back before I tried to cover up my slang_

Bakura opened his eyes again, the words hurting a bit more than they did when he first heard it. Back in Egypt, nobody listened to him unless he threatened him.

_But this is for Decatur what's up Bobby Ray  
So can I get a wish to end the politics  
And get back to the music that started this shit  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hoping we can make some wishes outta airplanes_

Being the Pharaoh of Egypt was easier than just being the King of Games in this era. Atem sighed and turned his body towards his window again, looking out at the starry night.

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now

Closing his eyes again, Bakura let the words flow over him as he listened intently at the words.

_Songs spill the truth once they are truly heard_, a voice said inside the thief's head that sounded foreign yet familiar to the young teen. The albino's eyes shot open and looked around his room, wondering where that voice came from, but found nothing. Shrugging, the Thief King decided to follow the advice and listen to the last verse before the song was over.

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
_

_Wishing are for those who are afraid to take risks in their lives_, Atem thought as he stood before his window. He placed his hand on his window, looking out longingly. _Then, why am I wishing instead of taking risks?_

_I could really use a wish right now  
I could really use a wish right now  
Like, like, like shootin stars_

_I wish… that the Pharaoh… No, my Pharaoh. I wish that my Pharaoh will come to realize to what I want him to prove to me_, Bakura thought, looking at a passing plane flying high in the sky.

_I could really use a wish right now  
A wish a wish right now_

Putting on his boots and jacket, Atem left his home. He told Yūgi that he'll be gone for a little while cause he wanted to take a short walk to clear his head.

In truth, he was going to Bakura and Ryou's apartment to finally prove that he isn't with Malik.

The walk didn't take long. It was only a twenty minute walk. Trying to remember the thief's apartment door number, it only took him a few minutes longer until he was standing in front of the number 445.

_I can do this. After knocking, there is no going back_, Atem thought as he was mentally preparing himself for his next action. After knocking a few times, the former Pharaoh only had to wait a few minutes until he heard footsteps on the other side of the door.

The door opened slowly, revealing a shocked Bakura. Before the taller teen could say anything, Atem placed his lips on the other's. The albino was at a loss of words, but reluctantly closed his eyes and kissed the Pharaoh back, placing his arms around his neck. The tri color hair teen's tongue softly licked the other teen's lips, asking for entrance, whom he obliged to. The both of them were fighting for dominance, which the Pharaoh won.

The two broke apart, their oxygen supply running low. Bakura smiled and snuggled into Atem as best he could while standing. The other chuckled and placed his hands around the albino protectively while breathing in the other's scent.

"Um… You wanna come inside where we can get comfortable?" the taller teen asked, a small blush running across his cheeks. Atem smiled and nodded, following the Thief King inside and closing and locking the door behind himself. Bakura led the smaller teen to his room, turning off his stereo in the process. Atem was looking around before he was pushed onto the other teen's bed.

Grunting, the former Pharaoh couldn't suck any air into his lungs because Bakura sucked it all out of him from kissing him. The two were fighting for dominance again until Atem won again. During the kiss, both teens took of the other's shirt off and threw it somewhere in the room.

Atem broke the kiss and started to passionately kiss the Thief King's jaw line to his neck. Stopping at the centre side of the albino's neck, the former Pharaoh started to suck on the delicate neck, making the other gasp and moan from the pleasure.

Once he was finished marking Bakura, Atem moved a bit lower until he was upon one of the thief's nipples. The tri color hair teen took the nipple into his mouth and started to suck and lick it. When he was done with that nipple, the smaller teen moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment. During that time, Bakura was moaning and holding onto Atem the whole time so that he wouldn't come from just those actions. Once Atem was finished torturing Bakura, the taller teen smirked a bit before showing the other his pants and underwear.

"H – how in the name of Ra did you get those off without me noticing?" the former Pharaoh asked, a blush slowly adorning his cheeks. The other teen's smirk grew as a small chuckle escaped his lips.

"From my stealthiness and you being distracted," Bakura answered, an evil grin forming on his lips. Before the smaller teen could respond, the air escaped him once again when the Thief King covered the former Pharaoh's member with his mouth. This action made the tri color hair teen to gasp in pleasure and grab onto the albino's hair. Bakura smirked and started to lick and suck at the member. As the thief continued this, the former Pharaoh was trying his best to not moan like a girl, but that was futile when Bakura hummed, making a small scream escape Atem's lips. Atem came into the other teen's mouth, who greedily swallowed the Pharaoh's seed, some dripping down his chin.

"I… can tell… you really… want this," Atem said in between gasps, since his orgasm took some of his strength. The Thief King kissed the former Pharaoh, making the teen taste his own semen. Atem reached towards the hem of Bakura's pants and boxers and roughly pulled them down, revealing Bakura's erection. "Now it's my turn," the tri colored hair teen said, a smirk forming on his lips as he pinned Bakura on the bed. Making his way to the albino's erection, Bakura entangled his hands in the other spirit's hair, which was surprisingly soft.

Atem placed his mouth on top of Bakura's erection, making said person moan. Bobbing his head up and down the erection, the former Pharaoh did as his lover did and added a hum, making the other teen scream a low and soft scream. Smirking at the reaction, Atem continued this. Bakura made his hands into fists in Atem's hair when the former Pharaoh added his tongue.

The Thief King couldn't hold in any more and was about to come in Atem's mouth, but didn't cause the other teen smirked and released the erection from his mouth. When the albino was about to protest, the former Pharaoh placed three fingers by his lips. Bakura, knowing what the other wanted, opened his mouth to put the three fingers in and started to lick then as sexually as he can. As Atem watched Bakura, he felt his own member become hard from the little ministration and started stroking it to make it fully hard. This continued for a few more seconds until the former Pharaoh took his fingers out when he deemed them wet enough.

Before Atem placed the first finger inside of Bakura, the former Pharaoh looked at the Thief King with concern and fear. Bakura, knowing what his lover was silently asking, nodded for him to continue and closed his eyes to embrace the pain that will surely come. Atem smiled a little before pushing the first finger inside of Bakura. The albino hissed in pain, making the tri colored hair teen stop his action. When the Thief King got used to the intrusion, he nodded at the other to continue what he was doing.

"It's cause you're tight. That's why it hurts a lot. But, it should be pleasure as we continue," Atem reassured, smirking at his last statement. His response was a grunt and a growl for him to continue. Chuckling, the former Pharaoh started a slow rhythm so that Bakura could get used to it. Once Atem knew that Bakura was somewhat used to it, he added another finger while still using the same rhythm. Bakura, in Atem's opinion, was making beautiful, loud noises. Adding the third finger, Bakura hissed from the pain, but was happy that Atem didn't hear because that would result for him to stop to make sure that he was okay. After a few minutes, Atem took out his three fingers and looked around for lube or maybe some lotion.

"Is there any lube or lotion around here?" the amethyst eye teen asked, looking anywhere and everywhere in the room.

"Ryou has some in his bedroom," Bakura responded as he was catching his breath from what just happened. Atem looked at the Thief King, raising his eyebrow in a questioning manner. "Don't ask. He says that he wants his hands to feel nice and soft for someone," the albino said, crossing his arms and shaking his head in disapproval. The former Pharaoh chuckled; knowing who the some was before heading to the bedroom next to Bakura's to fetch the lotion.

Atem returned with the bottle lotion and returned to the bed, pouring some on his hands and rubbing it on his member. The tri colored hair teen positioned himself on top of Bakura and slowly slide his erect member inside Bakura. The said teen slowly adjusted to the intrusion before looking at the other teen and nodding for him to continue. Once given the instruction to continue, Atem slowly pulled out of Bakura, but quickly slammed back in, making the Thief King scream out in a mix of pain and pleasure. The former Pharaoh started a quick rhythm, a rhythm that made the Thief King at his mercy.

"Why… don't you… go harder… huh?" Bakura said in between moans and breathes, trying to make a challenge for his lover.

"What are you getting at, thief?" Atem asked, narrowing his eyes at what the Thief King might say. The other teen smirked, knowing that he placed the former Pharaoh into his trap.

"You seem… like you… are girly… and not manly… like you claim… you are," Bakura retorted, his smirk growing as Atem's eyes got even narrower. He gasped in surprise when the said teen grabbed his member and his lips close to his ear.

"I can be as manly as I said I am," the former Pharaoh whispered, his breath ghosting over Bakura's ear, making the other teen shudder.

Atem pulled out again and slammed back in, making the other teen scream in pleasure. As the tri color hair teen did this again, he hit the spot that made Bakura scream louder and more sensual than any other, informing where Atem had hit. The said teen smirked and continually slammed onto that certain spot before pumping Bakura's erection in time of his thrusts.

"I – I'm… Atem," Bakura screamed as loud as his lungs and throat a loud him to before coming in Atem's hands. After a few hard thrusts, Atem came inside of Bakura, screaming out the thief's name before landing on said thief.

"You're heavier… than you look," Bakura softly said in between each breath he took. Atem grunted at the comment, but didn't move from the spot that he was on. The two stayed like that for a few minutes until Bakura's phone rang. Groaning in frustration, both yamis got out of bed so that Bakura could answer the phone.

"Who's calling?" the albino said, anger evident in his voice. The person on the other line screeched softly before talking.

"_Bakura? Is Atem there? He shut off our mind link and I don't know where else he would be_," the person on the other line rushed, fear evident in their voice.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get him," Bakura answered before putting the phone down and going back to his bedroom to get his lover. When the Thief King returned, he saw Atem dressed and looking out his window. "Yūgi is on the phone looking for you." With a sigh, the former Pharaoh walked out of the room to go talk to his hikari.

_Did something happen between him and his hikari?_ the albino thought as he slowly started to put on his clothes. Once his clothes were back on, Bakura sat on his bed and closed his eyes so that he can put all his concentration to where Atem is.

"Yūgi, I'm fine. I'm at Bakura's… Yūgi, I can take care of myself… I'm older than you! 3000 years is more than a mere 16 years… I don't wanna hear it… I said I don't wanna hear it!... You know what? Ever since you started dating Anzu, you started to slowly to progress into a little bastard… I am not fucking jealous!... Why would I be jealous of something that I never wanted?... We'll talk about this when I get home… Now that's the last straw!... Bye!"

Bakura opened his eyes when he heard the phone being slammed and footsteps started going to the direction of his front door. The teen jumped off his bed and ran to his lover, hoping he can somewhat explain what happened.

"Atem, what happened?" The former Pharaoh looked up from his shoes and smiled at Bakura. Once he finished putting on his leather boots, Atem walked over to the albino and placed a gentle hand on his cheek and placed a passionate and loving kiss on his lips.

"I need to talk to my hikari about a lot of things that recently happened," the amethyst eye teen vaguely explained before heading towards the door, but stopped when he placed his hand on the doorknob. "Just remember this though. No matter what happens between me and my aibou, you will always be my little snowflake," the former Pharaoh said before leaving Bakura to go home. The Thief King genuinely smiled at the door before slumping on his couch to watch some television.

"_No matter what happens between me and my __aibou__, you will always be my little snowflake."_

Those were the only words that went through the thief's head.

The only words that'll make his love for Atem to grow more and more.

The only words that'll make him genuinely happy.

* * *

I know that the conversation between Yūgi and Atem seemed short and vague, but I'm going to write Yūgi's point of view on this.

I am also writing the next chapter of _Accept me_, so keep an eye out for that! :D

Hm… Well, that's it for now. Review if you have any questions about anything that happened that you don't get.

The song lyric that I used was Airplanes by B.o.B. featuring Hayley Williams, who is from the band Paramore. :D


End file.
